


Little Lark: Bruised and Bloody

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caring Geralt, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier's father is bad dude, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: A Geralt and Jaskier Fic Based on: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 13
Kudos: 811





	Little Lark: Bruised and Bloody

Jaskier tried to sneak into the room he and Geralt was sharing because he knew the witcher was a light sleeper and sometimes the man didn’t even sleep.

He didn’t want Geralt to see him like this; his face bruised and bloody so he closed the door gently and didn’t even sigh when he leaned against it, sinking to the ground. 

The room was dark only lit by a couple candles and dying embers in a fireplace. The bed was only a couple feet away, Geralt was spread out over the entire thing, snoring softly.

The snoring was a sign that he, Jaskier was safe and it became a song to which he broke down to. He cried silent tears at first with only a couple sniffles but he worried about waking Geralt so he curled up and buried his face in his knees; after he did that however it became an all out cryfest. 

In fact he was crying so much Jaskier didn’t even notice that Geralt had woken up and scooped him into his arms and was whispering into his ear at first.

“Shh, Little Lark… I’ve got you...You’re safe now.” Geralt repeated over and over until Jaskier had finished.

Even though he was worn out Jaskier scrambled out of Geralt’s lap and hastened to the wash basin to clean his face but Geralt was quicker when he was halfway across the room Geralt caught him by the arm dragging him back slightly so he fell back against Geralt’s rock hard body.

With no way to escape his lover’s hold Jaskier stared down at his boots, Jaskier felt Geralt gently touch his shoulder and turn him so that Jaskier now faced Geralt and not the washbasin.

“Jaskier what has made you so upset?” Geralt asked

“Nothing.”

“Hmm,” 

Jaskier knew that Geralt wanted an answer but he refused to answer him, he stared resolutely at his mud covered boots.  
“Then why do you refuse to look into my eyes, hmm?” Geralt asked

“It is nothing.” Jasker mumbles and they fall silent

Just as new tears are about to fall Jaskier feels Geralt tilt his chin up gently but forcefully so that Jaskier has no choice but to look at him.

Even in the dim lighting Jaskier knows that with his enhanced sight Geralt sees everything and spots things Jaskier feels.

By the way the witcher goes still and even more quiet except for a thumb that wipes away blood from his lip Jaskier knows he looks terrible. And then he sees the look in Geralt’s eyes anger/rage. 

Jaskier flinches slightly, and his heart skips a beat or two because he’s afraid for a handful of seconds but then stops knowing that Geralt would never hurt him but gives Geralt a nervous smile anyway, small and pain filled.

“Who did this to you?” Geralt asks voice quiet, tense, with anger barely restrained 

“My father.” Jaskier whispers back and with that Geralt crushes Jaskier into a hug, one that almost steals Jaskier’s breath.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Geralt says releasing Jaskier from his strong embrace and Jaskier allows Geralt to care and manhandle him until their in bed, cuddling.


End file.
